


Brush And Burn

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Sam, Domination, F/M, Fluff, Marking, NSFW, NSFW text, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Paddle, Reader Insert, Restraint, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Swearing, blindfolding, candle play, pain play, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives the best aftercare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush And Burn

It had been the week from fucking hell, and you’d had to practically beg Sam to pull out all the stops. He’d agreed, but only if you’d be the one to persuade Dean that some time out of the bunker would be a good idea.

Luckily, big brother hadn’t wanted to stick around for the inevitable screams he would be hearing and disappeared without a trace before the sun had even gone down.

Sam told you to take a shower, keeping his hands to himself, and you’d pouted a little in protest before taking yourself off to the bathrooms, indulging in a complete exfoliation, shampooing your hair thoroughly and performing some thorough maintenance on your lady garden. It was standard procedure for this sort of evening, and Sam adored having his girl bare and clean shaven, laid out before him like an untouched canvas.

It took everything you had not to get yourself off under the warm spray in anticipation of what your lover had planned. He was always going all the way, and you usually had to spend the entirety of the next day recovering. Naturally, there was no single man on earth who could make you feel the way Sam did.

Stepping out of the shower, you wrapped a towel around your hair, and one around your body, and padded down the hallway to the bedrooms, leaving wet footprints in your wake. As you entered the bedroom, your first thought was to wonder where Sam was, and then you gasped.

The entire room was filled with little candles - every surface was covered in them, and soft music played from the little stereo that normally resided in the library. The bed was freshly made, with clean sheets, and on the top of the bedside cabinet was an array of your favourite toys.

Hands grasped your upper arms and you jumped, one hand flying to your chest as you turned to find Sam smiling at you.

‘Hope this is okay?’ He asked, seeming a little nervous.

Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you blinked, then smiled up at him. ‘This is…it’s lovely. Perfect. But I thought we were…?’ You let the question hang, and Sam chuckled deeply, nodding.

‘We are. But there’s nothing to say it can’t be romantic.’ He held you close, his fingers pulling at the towel wrapped around your chest. ‘You’re wearing too much.’

‘Says Sam Winchester, King of Layers.’ You pointed out, and he laughed, tipping his head to the side as he acknowledged that you were right.

‘True. How about you go dry your hair off, and lay yourself down on the bed? I’ll be with you in a second.’ Sam pressed a kiss to your lips, before you turned and walked towards the bed, dropping the towel as you went. You reached up and pulled the towel off of your hair, rubbing it thoroughly to dry off, and then frowned, looking over at your dresser which was covered with candles.

‘Where’s my hairbrush?’ You asked.

‘Leave your hair down. I love it when it’s all tousled and wet.’

‘But…knots…’ You pouted and Sam chuckled again, the sound slightly muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

‘I’ll help you brush it after. That sound good?’ You shivered, smiling at the response. Sam brushing your hair was always amazing - despite having huge hands, he was gentle as anything. It was part of what made him such a fantastic dom. ‘On the bed, baby. Wanna see you all spread out for me.’

You climbed onto the mattress, inhaling the smell of your favourite detergent, before laying on your back. Sam padded over, naked save for his white socks, which made the corner of your mouth tip upwards. He always kept his socks on for some reason.

‘You okay?’ He asked, and your smile widened, a nod accompanying it. ‘Just tell me if it gets too much, baby, yeah?’

‘I will.’

Sam smiled, his fingers trailing over your breasts, making your nipples stand to attention, and you bit down on your lip. He’d barely touched you, but you could already feel moisture pooling in your core, and you tried to focus on the shadows the candles made across the hard planes of his body.

‘You’re so sexy.’ He muttered. ‘What to do with you first?’ The question wasn’t aired for an answer, and you watched as he looked over at the bedside table with all the toys on. Ghosting his fingers over them, he selected one - a long chain with nipple clamps attached to each end. ‘These, I think.’ His eyes met yours, giving you a few seconds for any objection, which you didn’t have.

The bed dipped under his weight as he sat beside you, his cock already hard and bobbing in his lap with each movement, and you watched him reach over, circling your left nipple first, attaching the clamp until you whimpered with the pain/pleasure of it. Satisfied that it was attached properly, he affixed the other to your opposite nipple, before tugging gently on the chain. The answering moan that left your lips made him smile, and he repeated the action.

‘You’re so ready for this, aren’t you, baby?’

You nodded, keeping your eyes on him as his hand crept down over your belly, stopping at your thighs. His fingers spread between your legs, and you quickly obeyed the silent command, spreading them for him. One digit pressed into your folds, sliding from your entrance up to your clit, and your body tightened as he brushed it softly.

‘I’m changing one rule tonight.’ Sam said, not looking at you as he circled the swollen nub of your sex, ‘You can cum as much as you want.’

‘Okay.’ You said, your voice hitching a little as he pressed down on your clit.

‘We’ve both had a tough week. You need to let go a little.’ He grinned as he dragged his hazel eyes up to meet yours. ‘Besides, I wanna see if I can make you squirt again.’ You blushed bright red as he stared at you, his fingers still teasing and pulling at your clit. ‘Don’t be shy, baby. You know I love it.’

You mewled as he pressed the pad of his thumb into the sensitive bundle of nerves and your hips jerked a little. His answering groan made you hotter than you thought possible, and you whimpered, your fingers twitching at your sides.

‘I wanna play with the candles. That okay?’ Sam didn’t stop touching you as he spoke and you nodded, biting your lip as your orgasm built swiftly under his fingers. ‘Say it, sweetheart.’

‘Yes!’ The word exploded from you as a tremor started in your belly and vibrated through your core. You came with a quiet whimper, as Sam coaxed you through with his long fingers. ‘Yes…’ You panted, your eyes snapping up to his.

‘Good girl.’

Warmth swelled inside you as he pulled away, rooting through the bedside cabinet to pull out the long black pillar candle. He’d purchased it specially for your last birthday, knowing you’d always wanted to try it, and so far, there hadn’t been occasion.

‘Can…can you test it on my arm first?’ You asked quietly, worried it would actually hurt. Sam nodded, a little frown creasing the space between his eyebrows.

‘Of course, baby.’ He lit the candle, placing it on the side. ‘Needs a few minutes to get the wax melting anyway.’ He returned his attention to the chain attached to your nipples, tugging on it again. ‘You look so pretty like this. But I think we can make it better.’ He reached over, picking up a blindfold and holding it out.

You smiled, lifting your head so he could slip it over, obscuring your vision. As he bent over the bed, his cock jumped in anticipation, and you moaned, straining forward just before he blinded you.

‘You want to wrap your lips around my dick, baby?’

‘Yes, please.’ You whispered, finding his tip pressed against your lips not two seconds later. Opening your mouth obediently, you suckled at the swollen head of his cock, making Sam give a gargled moan. Encouraged by his reaction, you craned your neck further forward, your body rolling to the side to get better access to him as he stood at the side of the bed.

‘Fuck, feels so good, baby.’ Sam’s hand slipped around the back of your head, giving your neck a little support as you took more of him into your warm mouth. ‘So fucking good at sucking cock.’ The words only served as a bolster to your confidence, and you went at him with gusto, using your tongue to massage the underside of his length, swirling it around the tip and gently prodding the weeping slit. Sam’s fingers tightened in your still damp hair, and he pulled you away, gasping. ‘Feels a little too good.’ He muttered, smiling all the while. You couldn’t see his face, but you smiled in response.

He released his hold on you and you laid back, listening to the soft music and Sam’s movements as he picked the candle up from the bedside table again, checking the wax was melting properly.

‘This looks like it’s good to go.’ He said, using his free hand to stroke along your arm, tickling the inside of your elbow. ‘You ready, baby?’ You nodded, biting your lip again, a little ribbon of fear curling through you. A few seconds passed, and then a hot sensation prickled at your skin, before scattering off into pleasure along your nerves and you moaned deeply, enjoying the way it seemed to shoot straight to your core.

Sam smiled, and you sucked in a breath of air. ‘That feels…that feels amazing.’

‘Want me to do it again?’

‘Yes.’ Your voice was firm as Sam tipped the candle and let a few more drops of wax splash onto your forearm, the delicious and brief pain spreading out into pleasurable tingles once more. The candle was designed not to burn, just to give the sensation and it played into every single one of your fantasies. Sam was gentle, but he knew what you wanted; what you needed.

‘I’m gonna do it somewhere else, okay?’ You nodded, and he moved, kneeling on the bed this time. A split second later, wax dripped onto your chest, sliding down between your breasts, catching in the chain. The reaction was almost instant, and you arched off the bed under the pain/pleasure, crying out for more. Sam obliged, letting one more splash fall on the other breast, before he aimed it for the centre. He watched as the wax ran over your skin, getting slower and slower as it cooled and hardened.

You whimpered and shivered, your skin erupting in goosebumps. ‘Fuck, Sam…’

A soft thud reached your ears as Sam put the candle back on the side. ‘You’re so fucking perfect.’ He mumbled, climbing onto the bed to straddle you. ‘The way you take this, everything I do to you…perfect.’ His large hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs rubbing against the nipple clamps and making you mewl for him again. Bending down, he sucked against your neck, leaving a mark on the skin there, and you turned your head to give him access, your fingers curling in the bedspread. ‘I wanna spank you.’ He whispered, his voice close enough to your ear to make you shudder.

You nodded, your body coiling in anticipation again, as Sam slid down, pinning your open legs with his.

‘But I want you to cum again for me first.’ His fingers rested on your mound, briefly pressing at your clit before sliding down. You were wet for him already, and he easily pushed two fingers inside you, curling them to seek out the textured spot on your inner walls, massaging it firmly, keeping an even speed as he watched your mouth form into an “o”. ‘Cum for me, Y/N.’

With a tight cry, your hips thrust upwards, prompting Sam to increase the pace, his fingers working you over expertly. The coil in your belly tightened, and you felt like you needed to pee, but then everything dimmed and exploded outwards, your pussy clamping down on his fingers as you came hard for him.

‘That’s it, baby.’ Sam encouraged, smiling as he worked his fingers even harder into your tight channel, just as you reached the peak of your orgasm, and warm fluid squirted from your cunt onto his hand, running down over his tanned skin. You were almost screaming down, fingers clutching at the bed covers as you rode out the powerful climax.

Sam pulled his hand away, abandoning you on the bed as you panted for air, gulping down mouthfuls of oxygen to counteract the chemicals flooding your brain from the orgasm.

‘Sam, need a…’ You didn’t even finish speaking before he was there. ‘Drink.’ You smiled as his fingers lifted up the blindfold, a glass of water centimeters from your lips. ‘Thanks.’

He smiled, turning away and giving you a perfect view of his naked ass as he walked across the room to fetch something from the dresser. You sipped at the water, enjoying the cool taste on your tongue, trying to ignore the aftershocks rumbling through your pussy, or the wet patch underneath your ass from your orgasm.

‘I bought something new a couple of weeks ago.’ Sam spoke quietly, turning around with something in his hands. ‘We haven’t exactly had time to…well…’ He held out the object, and you smiled, nodding up at him, seeing his hopeful face dissolve into relief. ‘Wanna play, baby? Cos I’m about ready to sink into you.’ He gestured to his cock, painfully erect and pulsing. You licked your lips, placing your glass on the floor, pulling the blindfold back down and rolling onto your belly. The chain attached between your nipples pulled pleasurable against the bedspread, and you gasped at the sensation.

Sam’s hands slowly grasped yours, pulling them up behind your back and securing them with the soft purple fabric of the restraint harness he’d showed you. Once he was happy you were comfortable, he looped the last part up underneath your chin, helping you to find a position where you were secure. You were on your knees, ass in the air, arms tied behind your back, attached to the soft collar like restraint around your neck.

The problem with the position soon became apparent, and Sam grabbed a pillow, holding you up and slipping it underneath your chest, leaving enough room for you to breathe comfortably, whilst also giving the slightest amount of pressure to the nipple clamps, making you squirm.

‘That okay?’ He asked, and you squeaked an answer, making him chuckle. ‘You seem a little wound up, baby. Did I not make you cum hard enough?’

‘Sam…need you…need you to fuck me.’

‘Oh I know you do, baby. But you’re not ready for me yet.’ His tone was teasing and you groaned, wiggling your ass as Sam moved around, picking something up. ‘Your ass, is nowhere near red enough.’

‘Sam!’ You cried out, just as he brought the paddle down on your rear. ‘Fuck - ugh.’

‘I don’t hear counting, sweetheart. You know the rules.’

You swallowed, gasping as you felt the sting of the paddle across your ass cheek. ‘One.’

‘Good girl.’ He sounded satisfied, and brought the paddle down again.

‘Two!’ You tried to keep your voice even, but the pleasure was making you almost scream. It was hard to not beg for his cock. The paddle came down again. ‘Three!’ He switched cheeks. ‘Four! Five!’ Another smack, harder this time, and you screamed the number as you came unexpectedly. ‘Six, Sam, six, fuck -’

Sam’s chuckle filtered through the sound of blood rushing in your ears and your pants into the covers. ‘Someone was enjoying that. But I got a better idea.’ He moved away, and you couldn’t help but squirm a little, the fresh air amplifying the sting to your ass, and only in a good way. ‘Tell me if this is too much.’ The bed dipped under his weight, and you felt his cock brush the back of your thigh.

Seconds after, the sensation of the hot wax dripping onto your skin hit your ass, and you whimpered before Sam stopped. He was waiting for you to object, but you couldn’t do anything except make small noises of bliss as he repeated the action on the other cheek.

‘You love this, don’t you, baby?’

‘Y-yes -’ Your voice was a rasping whisper as he tipped more wax over your skin. ‘Just…not…don’t put it…’ You weren’t quite sure how to say it, but Sam patted your ass, chuckling behind you.

‘I won’t. Don’t want this stuff getting anywhere dangerous.’

‘Sam?’ You asked, closing your eyes despite the blindfold.

‘Yeah?’

‘I really need you, baby. Need you…need you inside.’

He sighed, using his thumb to spread the still warm wax around on your ass. ‘Baby -’

‘I know, I wanted this, but you gotta…I can’t….fuck, Sam…please…fuck me…’ You were almost crying out of desperation, the earlier orgasms intense at the time, but not satisfying your almost feral desire to have Sam deep inside you, fucking you hard into the mattress.

He moved then, and you twitched, feel him leave the bed. Was he going to punish you for wanting to cut the game short? Or was he going to give you what you wanted?

Moments later, he returned to the bed, settling back between your legs, and you felt his large hands spread your ass cheeks. ‘You want me to fuck you, huh?’ You nodded into the bed, feeling one finger spread your outer lips. ‘Want my cock inside you?’

‘Yes, Sam, please -’

He groaned, and you felt him rub the tip of his cock against your slit, pressing into your entrance for a brief second before pulling away. ‘I love it when you beg, Y/N. Fucking love it.’

‘Sam, please -’

‘Wanna cum in your tight little cunt.’ He kept talking as he teased you with his cock again, his hands stopping you from moving backwards onto him. ‘I can see you clutching for me, greedy little pussy.’ You whimpered, straining towards him, but he didn’t let you move. ‘You wanna feel this, baby? Want me deep inside you? Wanna squirt over my thick cock?’

‘Yes! Oh, god, Sam, please -’

With one thrust, he slammed into you, buried to the hilt as you screamed and came undone around him. He hit your g-spot with precision and you barely had time to appreciate the build as you came, shuddering hard, almost not registering his sudden brutal pace.

‘That’s it, baby. Keep cumming. Let’s see if we can’t make you drench my cock.’ His words went straight to your cunt, and you could do nothing but lay there and take every inch he gave you. The obscene sound of skin on skin echoed around the room, drowning out the music as Sam grunted loudly with each thrust. ‘So fucking tight and wet around my dick, baby. Fucking perfect little cunt.’

‘Sam!’ His name was muffled as it fell from your lips into the covers, and each stroke into your body had your breasts dragging across the pillow, the nipple clamps pinching and twisting, and you could feel your body reacting in every best possible way.

Sam’s fingers curled into your ass, and he growled low in his chest. ‘I’m not gonna last. Got me so fucking hard and ready for you, baby, gonna fill your tight little cunt up with cum.’ You didn’t respond with words, just screams, and Sam kept pumping into you, kept fucking you hard into the bed, making the frame squeak in protest with the force of his thrusts. ‘You ready for me, baby?’

You tried to nod, but another climax swept over you, and you could feel warm fluid pumping from your pussy over his sac, leaving an ever increasing wet spot on the bed. Sam groaned, slamming into you once more before his orgasm triggered, a guttural moan leaving his lips as he emptied himself into your willing body, cum leaking out around his thick cock.

Both of you were panting, and Sam pressed his lips to the small of your back, his hot breath fanning across your skin briefly before he pulled away, gently withdrawing from your body.

You collapsed, ignoring the various tender points on your body until Sam’s strong hands unbound you and rolled you over. He didn’t speak as he pulled the blindfold off, bestowing a soft kiss to your lips, smiling as he dropped the blindfold to the floor and turned his attention to the nipple clamps. He was gentle as he removed the clamps, using his fingers to massage the sore flesh, before letting them join the blindfold and restraints on the floor.

‘You okay?’ He asked, and you nodded, smiling a little, your eyelids drooping. ‘You look tired.’

‘I am a little.’ You admitted, letting him pull you up into a sitting position. Reaching into the bedside table again, he pulled out a packet of cleansing wipes, using them to scrape the wax from your arm and chest, catching the few drops from your belly, before turning his attention to the sticky mess between your legs.

‘Think you might need another shower.’

You giggled, jerking your head towards the bed. ‘We might need more clean sheets too.’

‘We’ll sort that out later.’ Sam smiled, wiping away the external evidence of the mind-blowing sex you’d shared. ‘You need to rest. And I’m not done making you completely relaxed.’ He stood up, discarding the used wipes in the trash can, before plucking your hairbrush from the dresser.

Oblivious to his nakedness, he sat beside you on the bed, instructing you to turn. Using slow strokes, he brushed through your still slightly damp hair, ridding you of the knots and tangles from your shower and the subsequent sex. Each touch of his hands on your head made your body relax and slump, and by the time he was done, you were almost asleep.

‘Baby?’ Sam’s voice jolted you awake for a brief second as he patted the bed. ‘Get some sleep.’

‘Okay.’ You didn’t have the energy to fight as a bone d

eep contentment spread through you, and Sam smiled at the dopey look on your face. ‘I love you, Sam.’

He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he guided you underneath the covers. ‘Love you too, Y/N.’


End file.
